The present invention relates to a switching system and relates to, for example, a technique of controlling a switching timing in an inverter circuit, a power factor correction (abbreviated as PFC circuit) circuit, and the like.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4682727 discloses, in a motor driving device of driving a plurality of motors at the same time by a plurality of inverter circuits, a method of setting PWM cycles of the plurality of inverter circuits to the same or integral multiple and performing A/D conversion at the peak or bottom (that is, the center of the PWM cycle) of a count value having a triangle-wave shape in a timer used for generation of a PWM carrier signal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-80740 describes that an inverter control device is provided with means which corrects both of or one of each switching signal and a current detection timing so that noise caused by switching of a power factor improvement circuit and an inverter circuit does not interfere current detections.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-182874 discloses, in a motor control device, a method of controlling either a phase of a carrier signal or a duty value so that an interval in which phase currents of two phases in three phases flow at the same time for T time or longer and an interval in which at least one of the phase currents of the two phases flows singly for T time or longer are combined.